


Sunlight

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Snape nunca hubiese insultado a Lily? ¿Y si Lily se hubiese enterado de que Snape estaba enamorado de ella desde un principio?





	Sunlight

**Sunlight**

* * *

Hace un día espléndido. Quedan pocos días para los exámenes de T.I.M.O.S y todo el mundo está con los nervios a flor de piel. Y si no, que se lo digan a Severus Snape. A pesar de su rostro aparentemente impasible tiene pesadillas sobre que no supera las expectativas en ninguno de sus T.I.M.O.S. y teme hasta que le echen de Hogwarts. Pero se relaja cogiendo sus libros y repasándolos todo lo que puede hasta el último momento.

Se sienta bajo su árbol preferido y saca todos sus apuntes. Comienza a leerlos por encima y empieza a garabatear algunas cosas que posiblemente necesite recordar más que otras. De pronto, comienza a dibujarse a sí mismo. Está sonriente. Se ve como alguien realmente importante, siendo alguien. Y, sin darse cuenta, está dibujándola a ella. A la pelirroja más hermosa de todo Hogwarts. Está a su lado, alegre. Ella se ríe y se acerca a él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él la agarra por la cintura y la besa apasionadamente. A pesar de ser un dibujo mal hecho, Severus sonríe y suspira con fuerza.

Escucha unas risas no muy lejos de él. Suelta un bufido y pone los ojos en blanco. Potter. Cierra de inmediato sus apuntes y abre su libro de pociones. Lo último que desea en esos momentos es que Potter descubra lo que está haciendo y para qué contar. No quiere peleas con él. No al menos hoy. Necesita concentrarse en sus exámenes y prefiere pasar desapercibido. Disimula un poco. Tal vez no le haya visto y Potter y cía pasen de largo.

Craso error.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta se encontraba a poco más de metro y medio del suelo, bocabajo y con un montón de risas y burlas por parte de todo el mundo. ¿Pero es que no hay día que lo deje en paz o qué? ¿Es que no tiene otra mejor cosa que hacer? Intenta defenderse, pero no puede; está inmóvil.

Oye la voz de una muchacha que reconoce enseguida. Lily. A decir verdad, no le apetece para nada que le defienda, y mucho menos en ese estado como en el que está. Se pelea con Potter y le pide a gritos que le suelte. Éste, con un movimiento de varita, le hace caso, pero Severus cae de golpe al suelo, de modo que se da contra éste, haciéndose bastante daño en la cabeza y el hombro derecho.

Se pone en pie. La cabeza le da vueltas; supone que se debe al golpe, pero prefiere mantenerse firme. Coge sus cosas. Ella se acerca a él muy preocupada. Quiere decirle algunas cosas a la muy entrometida. Ahora será el hazmerreír, que una chica le ha defendido. ¡Lo que le faltaba!

—¿Estás bien, Sev? —le pregunta con dulzura. Él le da la espalda y se encamina al castillo.

—Sí, estoy bien —le contesta toscamente.

—Vamos, te llevo a la enfermería, que...

Severus se vuelve y la mira a los ojos. Abre la boca para decirle algo gordo, hiriente. Pero se lo piensa y cierra la boca de golpe.

—No importa. Quiero estar solo.

—Pero estás sangrando... —dice cogiéndole el codo y señalándole la herida que lleva en él.

—Tan sólo es un mísero rasguño. No pienso ir a la enfermería por un rasguño.

Se aleja de ella, pero ella insiste una vez más.

—¡No seas terco, Severus! Se te puede infectar y lo sabes...

Va a replicar de nuevo, pero escucha risas al fondo. Otra vez. No le quiere dar importancia, pero se da cuenta de que Potter lleva algo entre las manos y no para de reírse. Severus frunce el ceño y rebusca entre sus pertenencias; no están sus apuntes. El corazón le da un vuelco y sale corriendo hacia donde están ellos.

—¡Devuélveme eso! —le dice con la cara roja de furia.

—¿Y perderme la diversión, Snape? —contesta Potter con soberbia.

—Eso no te pertenece, Potter. —Su voz suena amenazante y aprieta los puños.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sev?

—Nada, no pasa nada. Ya me lo devuelve, ¿verdad, Potter?

James sonríe de lado y se muerde el labio.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a hacer semejante cosa? Si esto es un tesoro.

—Dáselo, James —interviene Remus con voz serena—. Son apuntes. Los necesita, y no podemos dejarle sin ellos en plena víspera de los T.I.M.O.S.

Sirius se rasca la nuca y mira a su amigo con cara extraña.

—James, tío —comienza a decirle—, por más que me cueste reconocerlo, Remus tiene toda la razón. De hecho, deberíamos estar estudiando en vez de estar aquí haciendo el moñas. —Sirius dio un respingo y comenzó a rascarse por todos lados— ¿He dicho yo eso? Creo que me está saliendo un sarpullido sólo con pensarlo.

James pasó la mirada de Lily a Snape y clavó la mirada en este último.

—Puedes fantasear todo lo que quieras con ella —le dice muy serio—, pero jamás creas que será tuya. —Alarga el brazo para entregarle el pergamino, pero justo cuando Snape va a cogerlo, se lo entrega a Lily, viendo el dibujo que hacía un rato garabateó Snape y del que Potter y los demás se estaban mofando.

Lily se queda sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir; tan solo le entrega el pergamino a su dueño. Snape lo coge y se da media vuelta.

—¿Por qué no le dejáis en paz de una mísera vez, maldito Potter? —dice sin apenas respirar.

—Tal vez lo hagamos cuando se lave ese pelo grasiento que tiene, Evans —contesta con cierta prepotencia.

—O cuando se lave, en general —interviene Sirius entre risas.

Lily hace caso omiso al comentario de Sirius y clava los ojos en James, furiosa.

—Vamos, Evans, no te pongas así. Si es un patético. No sé qué pintas con él. Sabes que te mereces a alguien mucho mejor. Lo sabes.

—Claro que merezco estar con alguien mejor, pero mejor que tú.

Se da la vuelta y sale en busca de su amigo, que lo ha oído todo.

—Severus... —dice nada más alcanzarle. Éste sigue estando con la cara colorada, pero esta vez de pura vergüenza.

—Lily, yo... —balbucea—, el dibujo... no iba en serio, o sea, yo... sí, bueno, es una tontería, bueno... o sea, quiero decir que...

Lily se echa a reír.

—No me tienes que poner excusas tontas, Sev —le dice alegremente y abraza a su amigo.

—Entonces, ¿no estás enfadada conmigo?

—¿Por qué tendría que estarlo, so idiota? —dice entre risas y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla—. Aunque hubiese preferido que me lo hubieses dicho y no haberme tenido que enterar de este modo, pero es igual.

—¿Y qué... qué piensas sobre... en fin, ya sabes...?

Lily le acaricia la mejilla.

—Pienso que es lo más adorable y encantador que jamás he visto en la vida. —Y se echa a reír de nuevo—. Eres una buena persona, Severus. Si la gente supiera cómo eres, si vieran lo maravilloso que eres en realidad, se dejarían de tonterías. Me gusta que me cuides y que te preocupes por mí. Y espero que siempre siga siendo así.

—Siempre será así —contesta emocionado—, te lo prometo.

—Me aterra la idea de que te puedas meter en asuntos... ya me entiendes, oscuros.

—No haré nada que me pueda meter en líos, Lily, te lo prometo.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra oír esas palabras, Sev. Hace días que llevo preocupada por eso y...

Pero antes de que ella pudiera acabar la frase, Severus la coge del mentón y le da un pequeño beso en los labios. Ella se aparta de golpe, nerviosa, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando este momento —dice algo emocionado.

—Sev yo... —dice agachando la mirada— No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Pero por qué? Yo... yo te quiero, Lily. —Parece que la voz se le quiebre por momentos.

—Y yo a ti, Severus, pero no del mismo modo que tú a mí. Y no es justo para ti. Claro que sé que harías mil cosas por mí, pero eso ya lo haces a diario. Y yo no estoy enamorada de ti, Sev. Eres la última persona a quien quiero hacer daño y jamás me perdonaría tal cosa. Dime que lo entiendes, por favor. No quiero que te enfades conmigo por esto.

Severus le da la espalda y se sienta en el suelo. Toma un poco de aire y lo suelta lentamente.

—Jamás podría enfadarme contigo. Jamás.

Lily se sienta a su lado y le abraza.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —Y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla—. Algún día llegarás lejos —continúa mientras se recuesta en la hierba con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza—, Severus, ya lo verás. Y me darás la razón.

—¿Y desde cuándo Evans nunca lleva la razón?

Ambos amigos se echaron a reír. Y se quedaron un rato más. Probablemente a estudiar. O no, quién sabe.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> NDA: Me ha salido la reina de las cagafustias, pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer, esto es lo que me ha salido aprisa y corriendo. XDD Eso me pasa por dejar las cosas a última hora.
> 
> De todos modos, más o menos me ha gustado cómo me ha quedado. Yo creo que, de haber sabido Lily que Snape estaba enamorado de ella desde un principio, las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo. Quería hacerle otro final más dramático, en el que emprenden una relación, y ella finalmente termina la relación con él, ya que se da cuenta de que con quien realmente desea estar es con James, pero no me estaba gustando cómo me estaba quedando, así que lo descarté.
> 
> Sinceramente, nunca juntaría a estos dos. Más que nada, porque Lily siempre será de James. Aún así, tras todo esto, ella sale con James igualmente, a pesar de que a Severus no le guste un pelo, pero finalmente lo acepta. Probablemente hasta hicieran las paces y todo. XD Sí, me gustan los finales más felices. Y también asistiría a su boda. A regañadientes, pero por ella haría lo que fuese. XDDD Ya lo de Voldemort y tal... a tanto no he llegado a pensar, pero vamos, que a lo mejor hago una continuación de todo esto.
> 
> En fin, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero no llevarme muchos tomatazos por esta birria. XD
> 
> Un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima.
> 
> Miss Lefroy


End file.
